Perfectamente imperfecto
by Aggata
Summary: One-Shot / Edward lleva una vida perfecta y despreocupada, guapo, popular y con las chicas a sus pies, ¿que pasará cuando una chica fría, arrogante y altanera que no le presta atención llega a romper su burbuja de felicidad?


**Bueno, primero que todo quiero dar las gracias por los reviews que he recibido por mis OS son geniales, y también muchísimas gracias por las buenas opiniones respecto a los mismos, a las chicas que no dejan también y me envían PM que me emocionan y me dan animos de escribir muchísimo más. **

**Este es mi tercer OS y la verdad creo que es más como una historia basada en un hecho real, no en la trama con el chico, pero quizá algunas lo capten al final. **

**Creo que es un poco diferente a las demás pero espero que les agrade. A mi me agradó escribirla para ustedes.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, no cuesta mucho!**

**Un beso, las quiero mucho :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sumary<span>_: E_**_dward lleva una vida perfecta y despreocupada, guapo, popular y con las chicas a sus pies, ¿que pasará cuando una chica fría, arrogante y altanera que no le presta atención llega a romper su burbuja de felicidad?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Perfectamente imperfecto**

**.**

Mi vida era perfecta.

Una familia maravillosa, hermano con los que bromear y pasar un buen rato en compañía, dinero suficiente para malgastar en darme algún gusto de sobra, padres modernos y hasta cierto punto despreocupados, y yo, un adolescente disfrutando de todo lo bueno de la vida.

Un cuerpo ejercitado y bien tonificado, capitán del equipo de rugby, guapo y popular entre las chicas, además de tener buenas calificaciones. No muchos pueden mezclar todo eso y claramente no todos pueden tener mi vida.

Como dije anteriormente, mi vida _era _perfecta. Perfecta hasta un inesperado y frío día de invierno.

Me levanté y preparé como cualquier día de instituto, y junto a mis dos hermanos – Emmett y Alice – nos dirigimos al colegio. El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, chicas rondándome en los ratos libres, propuestas de mis amigos para el fin de semana y clases tediosas como todos los días.

Al acabar las clases esperé por mis hermanos como de costumbre en el estacionamiento junto a mi automóvil hasta que vislumbré a mi pequeña hermana entre la multitud abriéndose paso hacia mí con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

- ¡Hey Ed! – Me saludó dándome un efusivo abrazo, así era ella, tenía una personalidad excitante.

- Me has hecho esperar, diablilla – Dije apuntando mi ropa mojada. – Mira el suéter que me regalaste quedó arruinado.

- Edward – Se encogió de hombros – Sólo es ropa.

La miré con una perplejidad en mi rostro que parecía dividirse entre la burla y el temor ¿Mi hermana había dicho aquello?

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? – Pregunté con fingida indignación - ¿Dónde está la chica que tiene un closet más grande que nuestro living?

- No exageres – Dijo extrañamente avergonzada – Es sólo que estoy extremadamente feliz.

Me sonrió nuevamente y Emmett ya estaba a nuestro lado y entramos al auto.

- ¿Qué decías sobre estar extremadamente feliz? – Preguntó Emmett con gracia.

- ¡Dios! Me he enamorado – Chilló mi hermana medio saltando en su asiento.

- No me digas – Dije irónico recordando que siempre se enamoraba cuando veía a algún tipo bien vestido. - ¿Y quién es esta vez?

- No te burles Edward – Replicó ofendida cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo. – Esta es la definitiva y tú me ayudarás.

- ¿Cómo podría él hacerlo? – Rió Emmett – Míralo, no tiene novia.

- A no ser que…- Creo que lo entendí mucho mejor – Dime que no es alguien del equipo.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y la vi mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa, ella sabía que yo nunca dejaría que saliera con alguien del equipo, ellos sólo buscaban sexo y puede que yo también pero ella era mi hermana y debía protegerla de tipos así.

- Es Jasper Hale – Balbuceó al fin.

- ¿El hermano de Rose? – Dijo Emmett sorprendido.

- Si – Dije, lo conocía porque en uno de mis arranques de locura me había acostado con su novia hace casi un año. Pero por lo que sabía no era un mal tipo. - ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude precisamente?

- Quiero que averigües todo de él – Explicó – Para poder dar mi primer paso. No seré del equipo de porristas ni de danza pero tengo lo mío y no lo dejaré escapar.

- Si quieres sexo déjame decirte hermana que estas muy lejos de conseguirlo – Dijo Emmett de pronto, Alice y yo lo miramos sin saber de dónde había sacado eso - ¿Qué? Lo conozco y es de los que va lento. Pero me agrada, si se fija en ti por lo menos tendremos la tranquilidad de que el tipo es decente.

- No quiero sexo Em – Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño - ¿Sabes lo que es el amor a primera vista? Dios, es perfecto para mí.

Con Emmett nos reímos hasta que nos faltó el aire, es que nuestra hermana no podía ser menos expresiva e intensa, pero así la amábamos.

Estábamos por llegar a nuestra residencia y se abrió la reja de seguridad para resguardar que sujetos no pertenecientes al barrio ingresaran, no es que hubiera muchas casas pero la mayoría eran de personas importantes.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y al parecer Carlisle – nuestro padre – no se encontraba pero mamá estaba afuera hablando con Charlie que era nuestro vecino junto a un camión de mudanza.

Cuando estacioné Esme nos saludó desde lejos con la mano, me pareció curioso que hubiese un camión de mudanza siendo que ninguna propiedad estaba en venta.

Alice no esperó más y salió del auto en dirección a Esme y Charlie mientras Emmett se limitó a entrar en la casa, no supe si ir donde estaban ellas o imitar a mi hermano e irme a mi habitación. Pero el morbo me ganó y quise saber que pasaba allí.

Me acerqué lentamente y saludé a Charlie, el hombre amable como siempre nos explicó que su única hija se mudaba con él ya que su madre se había vuelto a casar y a ella no le agradaba el tipo. No me extrañó la sinceridad con la que hablaba Charlie ya que lo conocía desde que tenía memoria. Pero no tenía la menor idea de que tenía una hija.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y salió una chica de espaldas a nosotros, sólo vi su cabello castaño que caía en ondas hasta su marcada cintura, era de estatura mediana y delgada.

Nuestros ojos instintivamente se fijaron en ella y me acerqué al ver que la caja que traía sobre sus brazos pesaba y ella podría caerse. Fue un acto de caballerosidad nada más, tomé la caja con mis manos y ella se giró asustada.

Tenía los ojos color café como si fueran de una textura parecida al chocolate cubiertos por una espesa capa de largas pestañas que le daban viveza y brillo, sus cejas eran unas delicadas líneas llenas de expresión y contrastaban con su tez blanca pero no en exceso. Sus labios fueron lo que llamaron más mi atención, eran gruesos y no muy grandes, eran del tamaño exacto para su rostro.

El mío debía ser un poema ya que escuché a Alice carraspear detrás de mí, debo haberme quedado viéndola como un bobo.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Alice llamando la atención de la chica con una sonrisa extremadamente grande – Soy Alice, tu vecina y este es mi hermano Edward.

- Hola – Se limitó a decir la chica para luego mirarme no muy a gusto - ¿Podrías devolverme eso?

Asentí en silencio, al parecer no había sido muy buena idea el ser un caballero.

- Sólo quise ayudar – Me excusé mientras depositaba la caja en sus brazos una vez más.

- Pues nadie te pidió ayuda – Dijo ácida.

Ella se alejó al instante sin decir nada ni dirigir una mirada a alguien, me giré entonces buscando la mirada de Charlie que miraba a su hija como regañándola.

- Discúlpenla – Dijo Charlie – Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, además no le gusta Forks y no interactúa demasiado con la gente, es un poco tímida.

- Entendemos Charlie – Intervino Esme con su tono propio lleno de dulzura maternal – Sólo necesita tiempo para adaptarse, sabes que estamos aquí para lo que desees.

Me fui a mi casa fastidiado, que chica más molesta, le encontraría razón a su conducta tan estúpida si quizá le hubiese estado coqueteando pero sólo quise ser caballero y ayudarla. Pero en realidad no somos perfectos, detrás de ese bonito rostro había una chica insolente y arrogante.

Y entonces descubrí el porqué de mi molestia, no era sólo que me haya respondido mal sino que yo estaba acostumbrado que las chicas me observaran con deseo, pero ella me miró como si fuera un bicho asqueroso ¿Quién se creía que era?

Me cambié de ropa y me fui a la terraza a hacer un poco de ejercicio, eso calmaba mi mal humor porque no me gustaba descargarme contra la gente y entró Alice cuando ya llevaba al menos una hora.

- ¿Algo va mal? – Preguntó sentándose en la hamaca que colgaba cerca de mí. No le respondí, se burlaría si le contara - ¿Te enfadaste por lo de Isabella?

- ¿Quién diablos es Isabella? – Pregunté curioso, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

- La hija de Charlie.

- ¿Ese es su nombre? – Pregunté con sarcasmo – Un nombre bonito para una mal educada.

- No seas idiota – Dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro. – Estuve hablando con Charlie un rato y me pidió un favor.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Me quedé en silencio mirándola por unos segundos.

- Quiere nuestra ayuda para que Isabella expanda su mundo.

- ¿Quieres decir que te pidió que le enseñaras modales? – Levanté una ceja y ella me miró furibunda.

- Sólo que seamos sus amigos – Explicó como si fuera un retardado mental – Que pierda su timidez, tu entiendes.

- No soy estúpido, pero no tengo intenciones de relacionarme con ella. – Me levanté para ir a darme una ducha – Deberías concentrarte en conquistar a Jasper hermanita y no en una friki que no conoces.

Entré a la casa y dejé a Alice sola, no quería que me hostigara con la petición de Charlie, no quería hacerlo. Sé que fui un poco duro con ella pero cuando me llevo una mala impresión de alguien no hay nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión, aunque sea una chica bonita como ella.

Subí a mi habitación y decidí que podría salir a dar un paseo y quizá leer un poco en silencio cerca del parque, quería relajarme un poco, así que rápidamente me duché, me puse ropa cómoda y tomé uno de los ejemplares que Carlisle me había obsequiado hace poco.

Cuando pasé por la sala Emmett estaba ensimismado en uno de sus video juegos y Alice se arreglaba las uñas totalmente concentrada en su tarea, estaba por oscurecer pero no importaba, afuera estaba lo bastante iluminado como para leer en tranquilidad.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de madera del parque observando los juegos para niños que jamás nadie usaba, me preguntaba por que los habían puesto siendo que en esa zona no había niños pequeños, incluso con mis hermanos éramos los más jóvenes de allí. Ese era un pensamiento que siempre acudía cuando estaba en ese lugar, era estúpido.

Mientras pensaba en ello vi una figura sólo un poco familiar afuera de la casa de Charlie, debía ser la chica mal educada. Pasó rodeando la calle mientras se acomodaba los auriculares y comenzaba a trotar en un ritmo suave. No pude evitar observarla, enfundada en unos pantalones deportivos ajustados y una camiseta que marcaba sus curvas en exceso. No sé cuando tiempo mantuve mi vista sobre su trasero pero cuando me di cuenta ella caminaba en mi dirección con una mirada no precisamente de agrado.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – Dijo literalmente fulminándome con la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

- No ¿y a ti? – Repliqué en el mismo tono alzando una ceja.

Desde luego debería haber sentido un poco de vergüenza por lo obvio de mi mirada, pero no, realmente soy un descarado, lo reconozco.

- Sinvergüenza – Dijo entre dientes.

- Gracias por el cumplido – Le guiñé un ojo con burla y casi se puso roja de rabia.

- Vete al infierno – Musitó antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su casa.

Ojeé mi libro sin darle la menor importancia al hecho de que una de las chicas más bellas que había conocido era una total y absolutamente desquiciada pero no pude concentrarme en la trama, me encontré leyendo casi por diez minutos el mismo párrafo sin comprender lo que decía así que me di por vencido y me fui a casa.

…

- ¡Edward levántate de una maldita vez! – Escuché la voz chillona una vez más en el marco de mi puerta y algo impactó contra mi cara, una almohada al parecer.

Todos los días era lo mismo, tengo el sueño pesado y Alice me atormentaba todas las mañanas con sus chillidos, claro, sólo porque era yo el que conducía.

Me levanté a regañadientes y me fui aun dormitando a la ducha que me hiso despertar al fin, todos los días la misma rutina, luego fui por un poco de ropa pero antes debía ver como estaba el tiempo para saber qué era lo adecuado para ese día. Abrí las cortinas de golpe y me quedé un minuto viendo lo que había frente a mi ventana.

Maldije por lo bajo al ver la grata sorpresa que me había llevado, la ventana de la maldita Isabella daba justo en frente de la mía, supe que era la de ella porque al parecer iba saliendo de la ducha al igual que yo y sólo llevaba una toalla que envolvía su desnudes. Mi buen humor de todos los días se había esfumado.

- ¡Edward! – Gritó Emmett desde el primer piso.

- ¡Que ya voy maldita sea! – Cerré de golpe las cortinas y me cambié rápidamente, al final no supe si llovía o no.

- Dios, que lento eres – Se quejó Alice mientras salía disparada hacia la cochera.

- Perfectamente podrías irte en tu auto.

- ¿Un mal despertar? – Preguntó Emmett.

- Sólo un poco – Dije entrando al auto de una vez por todas.

Para mejorar mi buen humor mi primera clase era química, dios, como odiaba esa asignatura, lo mío eran las letras. Creo que hasta cierto punto a las chicas les gustan los hombres que tengan algo de qué hablar y no sean sólo músculos y una cara bonita, bueno, en esa categoría entran sólo algunas ya que a la mayoría le importa un comino si el tipo tiene mente o no, eso lo aprendí después de estudiar mucho a las mujeres con las que me relacionaba.

Jacob se acercó a mí en cuanto me vio y me saludó afectuoso como todos los días, pero en el fondo sabía que era sólo una máscara, le convenía ser cercano a mí por mi popularidad.

Comenzó a hablar algo que no le presté mayor atención y de pronto se quedó en silencio y silbó por lo bajo mirando por encima de mi hombro con los ojos como plato al igual que muchos otros chicos que pasaban por el corredor. Me volteé a ver y claro, ahí iba la chica nueva vestida con unos jeans ajustadísimos y tacones. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y su chaqueta se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura acinturada. Y Charlie decía que era tímida, si la viera.

Absolutamente todos se voltearon a verla cuando se encaminó donde la secretaria, ella sería el nuevo juguete por unos cuantos días o semanas.

- ¿Es la hija de Charlie? – Preguntó Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si.

¿Cómo es que él lo sabía y en cambio yo me había enterado sólo hasta el día anterior de que mi vecino tenía una hija? ¡Y qué hija!

Verla así me recordó a Rosalie la rubia deslumbrante del grupo de danza de la que Emmett estaba colgado hace algunos meses. Aquí le llegaba competencia.

Y hablando de la reina del instituto, ahí venía hablando animadamente con mi hermano y entonces Isabella salió de la oficina chocando con ella de paso.

- ¡Hey pero que…! – Rose se dio vuelta con furia para increpar a la persona que la había casi lanzado al suelo, yo quería presenciar eso gustoso, esa mal educada no me agradaba para nada -¿Bella?

- ¿Rosalie? – Emmett estaba confundido, él no había conocido a la chica y yo no sabía que ellas se conocían.

- ¡Oh dios! – Chilló Rose tomándola del brazo y metiéndose rápidamente al baño de chicas que quedaba un poco más allá.

Nos dejó a todos con la curiosidad y entonces Emmett se encaminó donde estaba yo.

- ¿Quién diablos es esa chica? – Preguntó con morbosa curiosidad.

- La hija de Charlie Swan – Dije en tono cansino, ella no me simpatizaba.

- ¿Charlie tiene una hija? – Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sólo asentí. - ¡Vaya que hija! Parece una barbie, aunque no más que mi Rose.

- Si, sólo espera a escuchar su vocabulario – Entorné los ojos y mi hermano y Jacob me miraron dudosos - ¿Qué?

- ¿Has hablado con ella? – Preguntó Jacob.

- Sólo tuvimos un intercambio de palabras muy sutil.

Los dos captaron el sarcasmo de mi respuesta y se echaron a reír, pero luego tocó la campana así que tuvimos que irnos a clase. En el receso mientras caminaba a mi casillero Alice llegó saltando hasta donde yo estaba.

- ¡A que no te has enterado! – Dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bella es amiga de mi cuñada. – Exclamó llena de emoción.

- ¿Tu cuñada? – Bufé.

- Bueno, mi _futura_ cuñada. – Se quedó pensando un momento – Aunque prácticamente ya lo es, está saliendo con Em. ¡Oh! Como no se me ocurrió antes.

Se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente y adiviné que era lo que se le había ocurrido.

- ¿Le sacarás información a ella?

- Obviamente – Sonrió - ¿Vamos por un café?

Fuimos a la cafetería que a esa hora no era demasiado concurrida y nos sentamos a beber nuestro expresso.

- No te simpatiza Bella ¿no es así? – Preguntó de pronto Alice.

- No – Dije secamente.

- Pero es hermosa – Siguió. - ¿No te parece linda?

- Y una hermosa personalidad – Ironicé y mi vista se centró en dos figuras que se acercaban a nuestra mesa.

- ¡Eddie! – Exclamó Rose dándome un pequeño abrazo - ¿Cómo es que no te he visto estos días?

- Has estado un _poco_ ocupada con Em – Dije riendo y se sonrojó un poco. – En fin.

- Alice venía a invitarte a algo – Dijo esta vez emocionada mirando a mi hermana.

- Cuéntame Rose - Pidió mientras nuestra cuñada se sentaba a su lado y se ensimismaban en su conversación muy animadas.

Isabella se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y sacó un libro sin siquiera mirarme, era tan arrogante que me ponía de los nervios. La observé por un momento y me di cuenta de que sus manos temblaban por el frío. Me levanté y fui por otro café y lo dejé a su lado.

- Para menguar el frío – Dije yéndome de inmediato a mi asiento.

- Gracias – Levanté la mirada y ella me estaba viendo sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo en el rostro, pero igualmente no pude evitar fastidiarla.

- Sólo es un dólar con cincuenta – Dije viendo como me asesinaba con la mirada. – Es broma.

La vi ponerse de pie y tomar el vaso de café mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa socarrona, por su parte Alice y Rose aun conversaban muy animadas.

- ¿Sabes que eres un idiota cierto? – Dejó dos dólares frente a mí y pasó a llevar el café que cayó sobre mis pantalones.

- ¡¿Qué haces loca? – Exclamé saltando de mi asiento, el café estaba caliente.

- Ups – Dijo y Alice llegó hasta mí preocupada – Es broma.

Furioso tomé mis cosas y salí rápido de la cafetería antes de que pudiera descargar mi rabia con alguien más, me dirigí al gimnasio que a esa hora estaba sin ocupar. Esa maldita caprichosa me las pagaría.

Me salté la clase siguiente porque me quedé ejercitando un poco y luego me di una ducha y busqué la ropa de cambio en mi casillero del camarín que tenía por cualquier imprevisto o simplemente por si a alguna loca de atar se le ocurría tirarme un café encima.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y a regañadientes fui a la cafetería. Jacob sacudió la mano sobre su cabeza para indicarme que me acercara y así hice. Pasé por el lado de esa maldita demonio y la fulminé con la mirada, ella estaba sentada con Alice y Rose quienes me miraron confundidas desde sus asientos.

Pronto mi móvil vibró, un mensaje de Alice.

"¡Vamos Ed! Sólo fue un accidente"

"Ahí tienes a la chica tímida de Charlie" – Fue lo único que le respondí y apagué mi teléfono.

- ¿Dónde estabas hombre? – Me preguntó Jacob dándome una palmada en la espalda.

- Arreglando un asunto – Dije sin importancia.

- Bueno, igual llegas en el momento perfecto – Todos rieron cuando dijo eso.

- ¿Qué traman? – Pregunté con una ceja alzada, estos tipos eran incorregibles.

- Creemos que has estado un poco estresado últimamente – Dijo Mike.

- ¿Y?

- Y te hemos conseguido una cita – Finalizó Jake, dios, ellos siempre hacían lo mismo.

- ¿Y con quién? – Pregunté esta vez realmente curioso, lejos de enfadarme pensé que sería divertido.

- Sorpresa.

Me explicaron que la cita sería la semana próxima y pronto me dirían el lugar donde debería asistir.

- ¿Edward? – Escuché que alguien me llamó mientras estaba esperando por Alice en el estacionamiento.

Extrañamente era el enamorado de mi hermana, Jasper.

- ¿Jasper? – Pregunté extrañado porque me hablara - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Si, uhm – El rubio se pasó nervioso una mano por el cabello – Se que no somos amigos ni nada, pero ¿podría preguntarte algo?

- Si claro hombre, con confianza – Sabía que mi hermana me castraría si no lo trataba bien – Lo que quieras.

- Tú crees que, uhm… - Se puso nervioso de nuevo así que le sonreí indicándole que siguiera - ¿Crees que tu hermana aceptaría salir conmigo si la invito?

Quise soltar una gran carcajada ante semejante situación. Así que a Jasper Hale le gustaba mi hermana y tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara, ¡si hubiese sabido que Alice lo idolatraba en silencio!

Vi a Alice llegar hasta nosotros con los ojos como plato y dudó un segundo en acercarse más, estaba detrás de Jasper y disimuladamente le indiqué que avanzara.

- Mira amigo, no soy realmente la persona indicada para decírtelo, creo que eres un buen tipo pero quizá deberías preguntarse a ella ¿no crees?

Apunté a su espalda.

- ¿Preguntarme qué? – Los ojos de Alice brillaron y a Jasper parecía que le daría un infarto ahí mismo.

- Te espero dentro – Dije a mi hermana entrando al volvo.

Me agradaba que mi hermana pudiera salir con el chico que le gustaba, hacía ya tiempo que no le conocía un novio y todos habían sido unos idiotas, pero sabía que Jasper no era de esos superficiales así que eso me tranquilizó, de hecho ya no recordaba muy bien hace cuanto Alice había tenido el último novio, es más, ya ni recordaba _mi_ última novia.

Eso rondó mi mente casi la mayor parte de la tarde, hace ya tiempo que no estaba con alguien de forma estable, no es que quisiera ser un don Juan por la vida e irme tirando a cada chica bonita y con buen cuerpo que se me cruzara pero lamentablemente mi vida sexual había comenzado muy precoz.

Cuando llegamos a casa subí a mi habitación para hacer los deberes que había estado aplazando desde casi una semana mientras Alice saltaba por toda la casa porque Jasper la había invitado a salir. Abrí la ventana porque necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y al asomarme me topé con la ventana de mí adorada vecina. Mi mal humor había vuelto.

Al acabar la semana lo único que deseaba era poder descansar en paz, los entrenamientos ya me fastidiaban, todos hablaban de la chica nueva, Isabella Swan, que simpática, que dulce, que inteligente, que hermosa. Me tenían cansado con su idolatría a ese demonio que me topaba en todas partes pero jamás le dirigí una palabra.

Era viernes y lamentablemente no tenía nada que hacer esa noche, no habíamos hecho planes con mis amigos así que simplemente me quedaría en casa sólo, porque Emmett y Alice tenían una cita con los mellizos Hale.

Abrí la cortinas de mi ventanal para que entrara la luz de la luna llena y la abrí porque necesitaba aire, entonces vi al monstruo al otro lado de la ventana en ropa interior de encaje blanca, era como contemplar una escultura hecha por el más hábil de los artistas, tenía un cuerpo simplemente perfecto, ni siquiera era como Rosalie, no es que mi cuñada no fuera bonita pero sólo era un poco más gruesa que Isabella.

Me salí de la ventana antes de que me viera pero a pesar de que la odiaba, a mi pesar quería seguir observándola.

¿Y si hiciera las paces con ella? Además era una chica bastante bonita…

¿Y si pudiera domar a esa fiera con mis encantos que hasta el momento había mantenido escondidos de ella?

Una sonrisa se cruzó por mi rostro ante ese pensamiento, pero no se lo diría a nadie.

Miré una vez más por la ventana pero su luz estaba apagada pero la vi en el jardín delantero. Me apresuré a ponerme ropa cómoda y salí con el mismo libro de la semana anterior que no había podido leer en el parque la noche que me la encontré.

Caminé sin apuro rodeando la calle detrás de ella que iba caminando unos pasos adelante, tenía una especie de papel en la mano y se escuchaba como trataba de memorizar algo.

- Hola – Dije sin ningún tipo de maldad en la voz, traté que sonara lo más neutral posible.

Se volteó a verme con su típica expresión para dirigirse a mí y me atravesó un puñal con la mirada, aunque eso ya no me causaba nada.

- ¿Me estás hablando a mí? – Preguntó incrédula e irónica.

- No veo a nadie más por aquí – Sonreí sin burla ni nada, trataría ser encantador con ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Comenzó a caminar otra vez al mismo paso lento sin volver a mirarme.

- Sólo quería hablar _civilizadamente_ – Enfaticé la última palabra y ella me miró con sorna – Vamos Isabella, tuvimos un mal comienzo, aun puede arreglarse.

- Odio que me llamen Isabella – Me llamó la atención que a todo lo que dije sólo me hubiera respondido algo así.

- ¿Y cómo debería llamarte?

- Sólo Bella – Explicó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Bueno, es un comienzo – Entornó los ojos – Tu dime como gustes.

- Idiota – Dijo.

- Eres sólo un poco testaruda ¿eh? – Traté de controlar mi paciencia.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy?

- Mira…Bella, sólo quiero que podamos entendernos eso es todo y estoy tratando con todo mi esfuerzo para que nos llevemos bien. – Me sinceré con ella, bueno, sólo le dije una parte.

- Pues deja de esforzarte.

Me dejó con las palabras en la boca y siguió caminando como si jamás hubiésemos hablado. Llevé mis dedos al puente de la nariz y apreté, eso lo hacía siempre que quería controlarme y no golpear a nadie. Caminé con apuro hasta mi casa ¿Qué mierda se creía esa niñita rebelde?

- ¿Edward? – La voz de Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones respecto a esa chica - ¿Estás bien?

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaba ella preocupada.

- Estoy bien – Dije en tono neutro.

- No es lo que yo vi cuando entraste furioso – Me tomó la mano y nos dirigió al borde de mi cama. - ¿Me contarás?

- ¡Es esa maldita Isabella! – Exclamé levantándome – Me está volviendo loco sus actitudes tan arrogantes y de diva.

- ¿Intentaste hablar con ella? – Preguntó de forma suave.

- Acabo de hacerlo y… ¡ah! – Tiré mi cabello con mis manos, ¡rayos! – Me dan ganas de golpear a alguien, es tan infantil.

- Pero te gusta.

Me quedé de piedra. Mi hermana estaba loca ¿gustarme esa engreída? ¿Qué diablos pasa con el mundo?

- ¿Estás loca? – Dije con un hilo de voz.

- No, Ed – Se levantó y quedó frente a mí – Y tampoco bromeo, es decir, mírate, estas furioso con una _chica. _

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Ella te ignora, acéptalo, estás acostumbrado que las chicas se abalancen sobre ti y Bella te ignora. Eso es un golpe duro para tu orgullo y te afecta mucho más porque te gusta, sino sólo lo dejarías pasar.

- No me gusta. Tendrá un buen cuerpo, un rostro bonito pero su personalidad apesta.

- Bueno, auto convéncete entonces – Se estiró para besar mi mejilla – Jasper me espera, buenas noches. Piénsalo Ed.

Me costó unos minutos procesar la información que acababa de recibir de mi hermana ¿me gustaba Bella?

Caminé hasta la ventana y ahí estaba ella parada frente a mí con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, me miró fijamente por unos segundos con rostro neutro antes de cerrar sus cortinas oscuras.

…

- ¡Edward!

Ya estaba despierto, extrañamente había despertado antes de que Alice se pusiera a gritarme escaleras arriba, estaba exhausto, ese día tenía un examen importante y no había estudiado nada.

¡Al carajo el maldito examen! Necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando dentro de mí y el hablar con Alice ese día viernes me dejó más confundido aún.

La verdad es que nunca he sido fanático de pensar en mí como una persona analítica respecto a sentimientos, es más, acepto que soy un descarado que no tiene pudor en coquetearle a cualquier chica bonita pero a veces me pregunto si quiero ser siempre así. Quizá podría establecerme con alguien, no sé.

Me levanté y me propuse dejar de pensar cosas que me deprimieran, así que comencé a prepararme antes de que Alice subiera a vestirme ella misma. Abrí las cortinas azules que Esme había elegido para re decorar mi cuarto y nuestras miradas se encontraron de casualidad cuando ella se asomó por su ventana.

Esta vez no había ningún tipo de burla o ironía en su mirada y de inmediato supe que algo cambió en mí. Y sólo con una mirada.

- ¿Quieres apurarte Edward? – Insistió Alice.

Bajé hasta mi auto como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance pero en mi rostro había una boba sonrisa pintada. Emmett me miró con una ceja alzada mientras pasé a su lado, quizá le sorprendía que después de casi dos semanas me despertara de buen humor.

Cuando llegamos al instituto la vi desde lejos bajando del BMW rojo que Charlie le había regalado hace casi una semana, ella nos vio a la vez y alzó una mano para saludar, obviamente a mis hermanos. Llegué a mi casillero y vi a Rose acercarse.

- Hey Ed – Saludó animada.

- Hola Rose – Dije al mismo tiempo que abría mi casillero, entonces cayó un papel y lo recogí sin leerlo.

- Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con literatura, ya sabes, soy un asco en esa materia y debo pasar el examen que viene – Explicó un poco avergonzada.

- Claro, sería un gusto – acepté – Pásate por casa unos de estos días.

- Bien, eso no será problema – Me guiñó un ojo, ya sabía a qué se refería – Gracias Ed eres un encanto.

No presté mucha atención cuando se fue, tenía el papel que había caído de mi casillero en las manos y lo abrí rápidamente.

"Palabras esconden palabras. William Shakespeare. Hora de almuerzo"

Releí el papel varias veces ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Shakespeare con la hora de almuerzo?

Me fui a clase intentando encontrarle sentido a eso y creo que estuve la mayor parte de la mañana en eso. Salí de mi examen – que a propósito fue un horror – y me senté a fuera de la cafetería con la hoja en la mano.

- Bien, esto debe ser algo así como un acertijo – Me dije en voz alta.

Shakespeare era uno de mis escritores favoritos, y la hora de almuerzo era…bueno era la hora de almuerzo. Que estúpido.

Y entonces la vi pasar frente a mí hablando animadamente con mi hermana quien me saludó con la mano al pasar. ¿Puede ser que a ella le guste la literatura?

Me sentí como un idiota al encontrarme pensando otra vez en ella. ¿Qué tenía que a cada momento se venía a mi mente?

Biblioteca.

Pasillo 10.

Shakespeare.

¡Eso era! Biblioteca, pasillo 10 donde estaba la colección de Shakespeare en la hora de almuerzo.

Sonreí ante la ocurrencia de quien quiera que fuese la chica que escribió aquello. Porque sí era una chica, siempre hacían cosas así para llamar mi atención, pero no sabía de alguna que pudiera citar a Shakespeare en alguna invitación a solas, y menos en la biblioteca, siempre eran detrás del campo deportivo o en los camarines.

Y entonces otra vez en clase me sorprendí esperando intranquilo la hora de almuerzo para saber quién era esa chica, hasta que la campana sonó y esperé unos minutos antes de salir del aula.

Luego me encaminé a la biblioteca que a esa hora estaba desierta, todos se iban a la cafetería. Al entrar saludé a la Nina –la bibliotecaria – con un movimiento de cabeza y busqué lentamente el pasillo numero 10, sabía perfectamente que ahí estaba toda la colección de las obras de Shakespeare por que tiempo atrás pasé mucho tiempo leyendo allí en el suelo.

Caminé sin prisas y cuando encontré lo que buscaba, vi al final del pasillo una silueta sentada en mi antiguo lugar dándome la espalda. A medida que avanzaba vi su cabello que caía suavemente en ondas hasta la cintura perfectamente delineada sobre la ropa.

- ¿Tu me citaste aquí? – No pude evitar que mi voz sonara un poco disgustada, en realidad me había encantado encontrarla ahí.

Se giró y vi en su expresión que algo había cambiado, no estoy seguro de qué pero había algo más que antes no había advertido. Se levantó y ya no parecía casi de mi estatura sin sus tacones, en cambio llevaba calzados unos tenis informales, unos jeans gastados y una camiseta de los Rolling stones, mi banda favorita.

No pude evitar escanearla de pies a cabeza, siempre vestía a la moda como mi hermana y Rose así que me sorprendió verla tan…normal.

- Yo te cité aquí – Dijo por fin mirándome con sus ojos chocolate avergonzados.

- Podría no haber descifrado tu código – Dije un poco ácido.

- Sabía que lo harías – Levantó un libro en su mano – Al parecer te gustan los clásicos.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, _Las mil y una noches_, el libro que mi padre me había obsequiado, debía haberlo dejado caer cuando regresé a casa furioso luego de la pseudo conversación con Bella.

Lo tomé sin chistar y lo guardé rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Inquirí - ¿Insultarme en privado?

- No – Su expresión cambió y ya no sostuvo mi mirada – Sólo quería disculparme por ser una grosera contigo.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, algo se había roto en ella y quizá fuera ese grueso caparazón que tenía siempre encima desde que llegó allí.

- ¿Por qué? – No pude evitar preguntarlo.

- Porque yo no soy esa chica arrogante que conociste, no soy una chica rebelde a la moda, no soy una mal educada ni altanera. Esta soy yo. – Se apuntó – Soy esta Bella, mal vestida, soñadora y amante de un buen libro.

Me quedé viéndola sin pestañear, eso era lo que menos me hubiera esperado. Pero extrañamente me agradó lo que veía, la verdadera Bella era la que me gustaba, no esa infernal Bella que me ponía los nervios de punta. Con esta me sentí en paz.

- No espero que comprendas porque te lo digo a ti – Agregó al ver que yo no respondía – Pero esa no era yo. Y como tu dijiste quizá aun se puede arreglar ese mal comienzo.

- Me gusta esta Bella – Dije siendo sincero con ella y conmigo a la vez.

No pude evitar sonreírle, y creo que ese fue el momento en que descubrí que nada en mi vida era perfecto como yo creía, yo no era perfecto, nadie era perfecto a mi alrededor por el simple hecho de que todos fingíamos ser algo que nunca fuimos, que jamás podríamos ni queríamos ser.

Entonces me analicé, quise entrar en el equipo de rugby porque era guapo y así podría ser popular entre las chicas, pero nunca me pregunté si de verdad quería a una tropa de chicas descerebradas detrás de mí todo el tiempo, era estúpido.

Y de pronto llegaba ella a ejemplificar lo que yo mismo era, a mostrarme que yo era el ser más imperfecto de todos, que no valía una cara bonita para auto adherirte una identidad que no te pertenecía.

Definitivamente ella era lo que esperaba encontrar entre tantas otras.

- Te disculpo – Dije – Y creo que también te debo una disculpa, me comporté como un idiota y pasé por alto todo lo que mi padre me enseñó sobre el respeto a las mujeres.

- Gracias Edward – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rosa y le sonreí.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo esta tarde o algo – Pedí con un poco de inseguridad.

- Lo siento, tengo un compromiso esta noche – Dijo apenada.

- Oh, bueno, quizá sea para otra ocasión – Recordé entonces que esa noche era mi cita, la que mis amigos me habían conseguido hace una semana.

Salí de la biblioteca un tanto perturbado por la confesión de Bella, no me hubiese esperado eso de ella después de haberla conocido en su otra faceta.

Lo importante que descubrí ahí era que me gustaba, y dios, me gustaba más de lo que creía y ni siquiera sabía qué me impulsaba a ir a mi cita. Me obligué a prometerme que la invitaría a salir y que esa noche no pasaría nada con quien quiera que fuera mi cita. Quería conocerla más y saber que escondía bajo esa enigmática mirada que parecía como si recién la hubiese descubierto. Tenía curiosidad por saber si yo le atraía porque no descansaría hasta conquistarla.

Edward Cullen no la dejaría escapar.

Salí de casa hacia la dirección que me dio Jacob al salir de clases y estuve tentado de volverme cuando supe que no podría sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, pero no podría darle el plantón a la chica que mis amigos habían citado.

Llegué al restaurant que era uno de los mejores de la cuidad y me senté a esperar en una de las mesas al aire libre ya que la noche estaba despejada, como nunca lo estaba el cielo de Forks. El aire estaba cálido pero húmedo a la vez y era agradable su pureza. Nunca había ido a una cita a ciegas, me sentía un poco nervioso así que decidí que la invitaría a cenar y luego me disculparía diciendo que debía irme urgente.

Una voz conocida me despertó entonces haciendo que me dijera que ya estaba sólo un poco obsesionado con Bella.

- ¿Edward? – Preguntó su aguda voz y cuando me volteé ella estaba ahí frente a mí. Ahí estaba la Bella original. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo…- Dudé unos segundo si revelar mi situación o no – Tengo una cita.

- Espera – Dijo riendo de pronto - ¿Tu eres mi cita?

- ¿Qué? - ¿Cómo no se pasó siquiera por mi cabeza?

- Creí que era con Jacob – Afirmó y sentí celos.

- ¿Decepcionada? – Noté inmediatamente su sonrojo.

- Ni en sueños.

…

Ocho semanas.

Eso era lo que llevaba saliendo con Bella.

Desde que estaba con ella realmente me sentía como una persona nueva. Era como si me hubiese re descubierto a mi mismo a través de ella. Es extraño, con ella me siento en paz y sin la necesidad de aparentar algo que no soy.

Aprendí a amar mi imperfecta vida perfecta gracias a la chica que me abrió los ojos y me invitó a apreciar las cosas tal cual son, con su belleza natural.

La pegué más a mi cuerpo como si quisiera que volviéramos a ser nuevamente uno solo, mis brazos la rodeaban su desnudes y ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello dejando pequeños besos en el. Era tan frágil y pequeña a mi lado que no quería dejarla ir jamás de entre mis brazos, no quería separarme de ella después de haberla encontrado entre tantas otras, porque me había enseñado a amar con el corazón y no con el cuerpo. Me había dado la confianza que me faltaba para elegir un camino y madurar. Había llegado para transformar el mundo como lo conocía hasta ese momento, un mundo perfecto y despreocupado.

Y lo más importante. Me mostró lo que es el miedo de perder a la persona más importante en mi vida, porque hay que aprender a convivir con el sentimiento de pérdida aunque no haya ocurrido, hay que aceptar que nada es para siempre y que el amor muchas veces se rompe después de las caídas.

De ella aprendí que nada es perfecto y nada es para siempre.


End file.
